paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP 8: Betrayal, part 2
Hello Everyone! Welcome back to Black Arrow and The Great 8!! I hope you enjoy the episode! ''Episode Info'' Riley and Jason have already took the chips off of Chiller, Shiver, and Melody, now their last targets are jot Fast-Fox, Mind-Melder, and finally, Grey.. ''Episode'' Black Arrow and Robin both continued to walk through the bottom floor of the Lookout tower, they had many more floors to search through, the duo then went to the second floor.. "Okay, whoever is up here, show yourself!" Arrow said looking around in the Dark, "We just want to help you out.." "I'm not sure they can understand you at this point Riley, they are just like puppets pretty much now." Robin said while we walked along side Black Arrow, she looked down. "Puppets huh.. that's- Gah!" Black Arrow's leg was then grabbed by a vine, she was knocked unto the ground and she was being dragged. "Robin, a little help, Please!?!" "O-Oh! Yeah, right! sorry!!" He then grabbed her hand and he started to pull and pull, Black Arrow felt like she was being torn in half, Robin then looked at the vine that was pulling her, he threw a Bird-a-rang at it and cut it, Black Arrow had stopped being pulled. Arrow had gotten up and dusted herself off, she then looked at Robin. "...Th-Thank you, i guess." She said rubbing her arm, Robin smirked. "You're welcome, don't i get a kiss or something for saving the damsel in distress?" "Hmph, no, not from this one, sorry." all of a sudden, a Huge vine slowly lurked behind Robin, Black Arrow Quickly drew an Arrow. "Robin, move, NOW!" "Hmm? AAH!" The vine wrapped around Robin's neck and it lifted him up, he started to struggle in the things grasp, Arrow saw a pair or Glowing red eyes afar, it was Banana, Black Arrow then shot the Arrow towards her, the arrow torn some vines while flying tkwards Banana, just before reaching her face- a Huge Vine blocked the Arrow, Black Arrow then ran towards Banana, but on her way, some vines got in her way, using her acrobatic skills, Riley Kartwheeled, Flipped, and Somersault flipped over some vines until she finally reached Forest Flash. "Surprise!" She then punched B across the muzzle, and while she was down, she took the chip off, the vines all fell to the floor, the vine holding Robin let go of him, he fell down on the floor, gasping for Breath. "..Oh man.. those vines remind me of that Poison Ivy chick Batdog and i fight.. ugh.." He then got up rubbing his neck, he then ran and caught up to Riley. "Uhm, thanks fo saving my butt back there, Reid, i appreciate it." "Anytime, now, let's find Mind-Melder, and we'll almost be done." She said as she continued walking, with Robin walking along side her, Arrow felt kind of bad for Punching her Comrade and shocking another one earlier, that being Dani. "Man, this place is huge, how many floors does it have? no- have many guest rooms does this place have?" Jason asked while walking around with Black Arrow "I don't know, i haven't explored that much yet.. i've only seen one guest room so far though." She said looking at Robin. "I bet there's more than one." Robin said smirking.. *Scene Change: The two teen heroes continued to walk around the second floor of the Lookout Tower, and at the elevator entrace, they found the Controlled Mind-Melder waiting for them with Glowing Red eyes and a snarl "So, i'm guessing this is that Dodge guy?" Robin said while grabbing his staff. "Yeah, it is, be careful, he's a bit dangerous-" "He doesn't look it, though." Jason said narrowing his eyes at Dodge, "Is he going to attack or wh-" before he could finishe, Black Arrow and Jason were both sent back into the wall, hard some kind of force was holding them there against their will. "Ugh! Can't move..!" Black Arrow said as she struggled, she then tried even harder to move, but it didn't work. "Same here, Arrow, this guy has some strong telekinetic powers.." he then smirked, maybe we can distract him.. "What!? how..? it's hard to break concentration in a guy like him.." "Like this- Hey Mind-Meathead! Aren't you going to go ahead and finish the job already? or is Havoc holding you back?" He said smirking, Dodge then Growled at Robin and applied more pressure to him and some of the pressure loosened off of Black Arrow. "Hey, it's working..! keep doing what you're doing, Todd." Riley said as she was getting loose from Dodges telekinetic grip.. "Okay, uhm, well, what's smart, handsome, and has a good sense of humor? obviously not you!" Dodge the had enough of Jason and applied more pressure unto him and let some of the pressure off of Riley, giving her enough time to get off the wall, grab a Freeze Arrow and Shoot it towards Dodge, the Arrow hit the ground in front of him, creating a small frozen puddle, Dodge slipped on it and fell, giving Riley enough time to run to him and take the chip off, Jason was then released. "Wow, i nearly died 2 times in a row tonight.. meh, i've had higher numbers of times i almost died." He said cat ching up to Riley, all of a sudden, her wrist com came on, it was a voice message from Havoc.. "Who is this!?" Riley said furiously. "You know who this is, Arrow." The voice said "You.. look, we took out your little chips off of almost everyone, where's Grey and Fast-Fox!?-" "Oh, your Friends should be there right about-" Crash!! Glass was shattered as Grey flew through the tower windows, Fast-Fox zoomed up beside him. "-Now, Ahahahah! have fun you all, play nice now will you?" "When i find you, i'm going to end. your. Life." Black Arrow said as she listened to the voice message "You're all bark and no bite, i'll see you around-" and with that, the message then cut off, Black Arrow and Robin looked at Grey and Fast-Fox. "..Look, i'll take on Fast-Fox, you try to take on Grey." Black Arrow said as she charged towards Fast-Fox "Of course you'd give me the super-powered Alien.." Robin then looked at Grey. "All right big guy, it's just you, me, and and my trusty ol Staff!" Grey then flew towards Robin at the speed of sound and punched him through a wall, Robin got up and saw Grey coming back for more a quickly rolled out of the way and threw 3 explosive bird-a-rangs at Grey, they all hit him and exploded, but Grey still stood there un-harmed, Robin's masked eyes then widened. "Uh-oh.." Robin was then punched and Grabbed by Grey who then threw him back out to the room where Fast-Fox and Black Arrow were going toe-to-toe. Fast-Fox Zoomed around Riley hitting her with a punch everytime, Riley then stuck her foot out and tripped Dani, She then pinned Dani down and tried to take the chip off, but Dani Head-butted Riley in the face, knocking her off. "Gah! my freaking nose.." She then growled and grabbed a Freeze Arrow and shot it at Dani while she was stil on the ground, Fast-Fox struggled to break free but Black Arrow quickly took the chip off of Dani, she then gasped and passed out. "You were hard to catch.. i gotta admit, but in the end, i prevailed." Robin then yelled as he was thrown into another wall, "Oh, i almost forgot to help you." She said as she grabbed an Electric Arrow and shot it at Grey, he quickly grabbed it before it reached his chest, he broke the Arrow in half, Robin threw a Smoke bomb that hit Grey right in the eyes, blinding him temporarily. "You Almost forgot?" Robin said. "Yep. Sorry." Black Arrow then shot another Electric Arrow at Grey, hitting him this time, sending 1000 volts of electricity through his body, he then feel out of the air and unto the ground, Robin then walked towards Grey and took the chip off. "All right big guy, just lay there for me, kay?" Robin then dusted himself off, Black Arrow walked up to him. "Well, we managed to get the chips off of all of these guys.. thanks again, Jason, i didn't think i'd be able to pull this off by myself." "Eh, don't sweat it, Reid, it's what it do." He said as he smiled, "Now, let's get all of these guys back downstairs- i'm not carrying Grey either." He said, Black Arrow rolled her eyes as they both began to move them all back downstairs where the others were.. Meanwhile Havoc was back in his dark roomin front of his computer screen he had seen the Robin and Black Arrow managed to take dlwn 7 of the Superpowered Teenagers, he slammed his fist down onto the Dashboard. "No, no, no, NO! this was not supposed to happen! they were supposed to Die.." He then turned around showing his unmasked face, he had Blue eyes and a Small Scar over his left eye, he then stood up. "Maybe it's time to pay Riley a visit..." He said then turning and looking at Robin and Riley on his computer screen with an angry expression, "And i'm bringing some friends with me.." Episode End Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Teens Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:Episode